half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Future of the Half-Life series
Adrian Shepard I dont want to change this article without being certain that other people agree with me, but I was under the impression that valve had stated they had no intent to bring Shepard back during the episodes, although did want his return, and so he should be discluded from this article? Discuss.Dylan Bobson 20:57, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :I really don't know one way or the other, but I'll remove the "Valve has stated they are interested" line pending a citation. --MattyDienhoff 04:38, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::You spelled Shephard wrong bra. -- Mega Sean 45 20:44, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Old enemies Um, saying that the return of HL enemies due to the extiction of many of earths' species seems like a poorly constructed argument. The enemies from HL are almost exclusively of xeniological origin, and so surely shouldn't be included in "earths' animals". In adsition to this, we know that in the past the portal storms have caused xen to overflow its' population to earth, so considering the relatively short period of storms during HL2:ep2 there seems a massive likelyhood of more creatures returning to earth. Possibly the portals were even open long enough to justify the return of, dare I say, race X? :Oh god, if I have to fight Voltigores in Ep3, I'm going to burn something. Smelltheashes 00:04, September 4, 2011 (UTC) No edit Who turned off the edits? Also who deleted some other enemy info, that stuff is true you know. If I found out who did it, I report them. Mega Sean 45 00:18, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :If you look through the history, you will see it was Klow. He protected it because of the constant string of fanon and bad speculation that people kept putting in here. I'm not saying your info was any of that but that's why it was protected.--YabbaMyIcing 21:06, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Alyx's Knowledge of Eli's Wishes The article seems to imply that Alyx wants to uphold her father's wishes regarding the technology on the Borealis. If I remember correctly, Alyx does not know that Eli wants the technology destroyed and the only people to know Eli's wish are Gordon (who obviously won't tell her) and Kleiner (who wants the technology preserved). When the four (Alyx, Gordon, Kleiner, Eli) discovered the Borealis, he said that the ship should never be used, before G-Man came to the room. Also, in the last scene, before the Advisor kills Eli, he says that you got to destroy it, whatever the cost. DAWeeE1 05:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I think the term you're supposed to use is Gordon CAN'T tell her. -- 00:39, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Borealis picture The picture of the Borealis as seen from Episode Two would be pretty good to put in this article, I think. Can some admin upload it here? Why can't you do it? HalfLifeveR 17:22, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Because only admins can do it... DAWeeE1 17:37, 25 March 2009 (UTC I am not an admin but I think I know how to do it, but maybe only admins can do it, I don't know. HalfLifeveR 17:39, 25 March 2009 (UTC) In a way that don't break the rules, I suppose? DAWeeE1 17:44, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Do you know it's illegal? HalfLifeveR 17:47, 25 March 2009 (UTC) TBA After the first TBA, I think that in parenthesis To Be Announced should be put in. But, only after the first one so that people who don't know what TBA stands for will know. Erickos 23:33, 27 March 2009 (UTC) New deaf character I think someone should add some info on the article about the new deaf character thats apparently going to be in the game. As seen in this link. http://kotaku.com/5332698/valve-studying-sign-language-for-deaf-half+life-character Awsgames 00:21, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Wow! And in the vid you even see the 12 Overwatch Soldiers concept art in a frame! I want it! Klow 09:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::I created Unidentified deaf character. Feel free to complete. Klow 11:06, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Links Someone just added a section saying that the robot things in the ASCII art are a synth and a cut super soldier, linking to a fan-made edit with a lot of editing and speculation. I think the part about the sound clips is most likely real, though I have no idea where they came from. -- 21:05, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :The first image was edited by a fan for speculation purposes, but is accurate and in the edit I made, I did say that they appeared to be these things, not that they were. The sound clip is from the radios from the new update. - Halo-343 21:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::You can't use speculative fanon for a reference. Plus, keep in mind that this is a wiki; people take this as law. Your statment about the synths was purely speculative and not appropriate. -- 21:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC), actually Fireman V2 :::It's not fanon, and I'm well aware of the guidelines. And there is plenty of speculation on this wiki already, and we allow speculation when backed up by decent evidence. The image in question has the two concept art pieces to compare, as both they and the ASCII art are almost identical in shape. That's the reason why I added it to the page, as it made sense from a visual standpoint. If they are not Combine synths, then of course they will be removed. Please don't act like I'm idiotically trying to disrupt the wiki. - Halo-343 21:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, just keep in mind that the ARG regards portal, not HL; it's more likely to be something like a portal-gun weilding mech suit or maybe an Aperture Science Military Android. It is worth pointing out that it resembles a Super Soldier, but you stated it like it iwas/i a Super Soldier. It's also a good idea to use the clean image we have here as a source, not a heavily edited one. --Fireman V2 Alien Swarm, an ARG for Episode 3??? Well, as you can see on the Steam Forums people are actually finding several Codes and Entities related to Half-Life 2: Episode 3. The Codes include a Freezing feature while outside, Ammo types which include the Uranium and Flechettes, a feature to break ice with the Gravity Gun, several Advisor scripts, Blood effects for the so called Blob Brain which include Frozen and Unfrozen blood. The Entities include the info_node_hints which you might know about already. But read all the above Codes i listed. P.S. All these codes weren't found in any single HL2 Game. It's fresh from the Alien Swarm SDK. All of this is in fact true, you can check out the last few pages of this thread: [1] :Please sign your comments. That doesn't make Alien Swarm an ARG. They are currently developing Ep3, so that's normal this stuff is found in the code. Klow 08:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Question Where Is the interview this article mentions, in which gabe said that episode 3 was still in development? That bit of info has been sitting there sourceless for a while now :The PC Gamer website isn't loading for me for some reason, but Googling "PC gamer valve week episode three" comes up with a few articles. Bramblepath 20:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Missing ref Edit is turned off. Missing source, Ref 6, bottom of page, Gabe points finger to Doug Source: http://www.pcgamer.com/2010/09/15/we-ask-gabe-newell-about-piracy-drm-and-episode-three/ Method320 02:10, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Add it using tag. SiPlus 12:23, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Valve finished with sigleplayer games? I saw news like that on Steam, but now I can't find link, so here it is, very similar: http://techreport.com/discussions.x/20837 Does it mean Episode 3 will never be released? Xeoxer 15:58, June 12, 2011 (UTC) "Mike D"? Does the recent "Mike D" semi-hoax warrant mention in the article?OrangeParka 14:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Mike D is probably Mike Durand, Valve mod engineer. SiPlus 17:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :No, I know who he is, but there was a recent hoax, where he supposedly said that Episode 3 was due by Christmas, and I was wondering if we should document that. OrangeParka 17:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::How about a source? I never heard of that, I'd like to read smth about it. Klow 11:40, July 17, 2011 (UTC) oh my god when the hell r they going to release this game i am starting to get annoyed with the lack of info that they r releasing about this--Raggedcozy 15:06, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Please, add this text to 2011: A Vietnamese beta tester has leaked Dota 2′s entire game client, as well as all of its files, to the Internet, and people have found some wondrous things: A folder called simply 'ep3' in the Dota client makes reference to a flamethrower, "ice gun", plus "liquid", "concrete" and "metal" "weaponizers". Maybe it is Half Life 2 Ep 3? Have a look for yourself: /src/game/server/ep3/blob_mine.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/blob_regenerator.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/dust_cloud.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/gas_pump.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/npc_advisor_roaming.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/npc_advisor_roaming_spit.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/npc_blob.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/npc_blob_tiny.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/npc_composite_companion.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/shape_target.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/weapon_egon.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/weapon_flamethrower.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/weapon_flechettegun.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/weapon_gauss.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/weapon_icegun.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/weapon_pipebomblauncher.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/weapon_teleport.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/weapon_weaponizer.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/weaponizer_concrete.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/weaponizer_liquid.cpp /src/game/server/ep3/weaponizer_metal.cpp Source: http://lambdageneration.com/posts/dota-2-client-leaked-including-actual-hl2-episode-three-code/ :Add it by yourself. SiPlus 16:33, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I registered five minutes ago, so I can't edit that page. Think before you write. :Okay. Sign your comments please (~~~~). SiPlus 07:33, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Wheatley's Hidden Message Should we mention the possible hint in Wheatley's video from VGA awards? http://www.gamespot.com/news/valve-teases-half-life-3-at-vgas-6347453 That video was confirmed to not have any hints or anything secret in it whatsoever.OrangeParka 04:46, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Black-Aperture? URL: http://www.black-aperture.com/ I just knew there was a reason "Aperture" was in the URL of the site, so I tried several things. If you right click the image and select "view image," and then left click and drag the image over the nearby white space, you can faintly see the Aperture Science logo. Anyone have any ideas what this might mean? --Grumpychris0 02:53, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :The website is fake. MinatoHikari 18:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) 2012? Should we add a sub section with the year 2012? It's a bit obvious that people are still curious about Half Life 3, and more info will probably be revealed. Lewleworange 22:07, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I found two brand-new news articles about Half-Life 2: Episode 3! (articles from January 17, 2012) First: The first one is the most exciting, there is a fanbase on Steam that is famous with over 20,000 fans. They are NOT demanding Half-Life 3, they just want a bit of feedback. Here's the link: http://geek.pikimal.com/2012/01/17/half-life-fans-call-for-communication-from-valve/ Second: This might be a little more dissapointing, people think this photo is edited. It shows Gabe Newell holding 2 knives, but in the background there is a computer behind him which appears to be the Half-Life 3 menu screen! Here is the link (also in screenshots): http://media.gamebandits.com/images/2012/01/Gabe-Newell-Teases-Half-Life-3.jpg Yes, this photo is edited: http://imgur.com/a/rct5i --CaioNV 14:00, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Is to be? Should this be changed to "was to be" due to the lack of new information? 17:23, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Can I? Can I have some pictures of npc_combine_armored ect? 23:32, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Seven Day Cooldown Gabe interview Gabe was interviewed by the guys at Seven Day Cooldown in April who jokingly asked about 'Ricochet 2'. If we are to take that as a joke codename for Episode 3 then gabe's comments about not wanting to give out info till they have a clear idea of what's going on in the game become very relevant. Hear the whole interview here http://www.sevendaycooldown.com/site/episode001/ 2010 Alpha? Hey, I was just wondering if these are fake (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbEBoduj7Jk and http://www.valvetime.net/threads/so-this-screenshot-is-from-my-friend.171428/) Also have a look at the top rated comments on the video and the instructions the writer provided in a reply to the screenshot. It didn't work for me though. But there seems to exist such things as "ValveTestApp"s. If you would for example have a look at this (http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=1133740&page=3). But yeah. I'm guessing that if it was real, there would have been more talk about it. :I have had a look at it, I followed all the instructions, I can't get it to work. Seems fake to me. PS Please remember to sign your messages. Adapool 00:19, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Maybe Valve has removed it. It was 2010 after all. And yeah, sorry. I'm new to wikis. TorNyan 10:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Leaked Valve Art I know this info needs to be added but with so many images how do we choose what to add? http://lambdageneration.com/posts/hl2-episode-three-concept-art-leaked-possible-spoilers/#more-7071 Dhoonib 02:49, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Thankyou, I will upload them all when I get the chance Adapool 11:28, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Source 2? Some people are suggesting that Valve are developing a new Source Engine due to some suspicious code lines found in Source Filmmaker, and if so, Half-Life 3/EP3 might be released in it. http://youtu.be/qGRq2ojLpXE?t=29s TorNyan (talk) 16:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Confirmation of HL 3 in Portal 2! Found this vid a few weeks ago, and apparently hidden deep within Portal 2 was this little teaser trailer all along. No BS here! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7EUmizPr4Y --LOST-The Cartographer (talk) 16:57, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Is there any other source to prove this to be true?TorNyan (talk) 19:29, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::As far as I know, no. I looked but couldn’t find one. If you watch his videos he basically excels in finding easter eggs and accomplishing difficult challenges in games like COD so he’s not exactly the type to post fake crap. If it was fake, then it would end up like most fakes: ripped inside out and voted down like crazy. This one however has not. I am going to do the same thing he did myself to see if it can be done. UPDATE: I tried following his instructions but had no luck. Although the first and most crucial part of his instruction got muddled in his trying to keep up with his video as he read. --LOST-The Cartographer (talk) 21:32, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Still nothing, its quiet on the board I'm afraid, me, and all the other users on this wikia, will be dead at the time half-life 2 episode three releases, I surely do believe valve will release it, only not in this life :( I'm nothing but a blade in a crowd (talk) 18:57, January 30, 2013 (UTC) regarding Surgeon Simulator 2013 rumor Regarding the last point about Surgeon Simulator 2013: I suggest changing it to reflect the fact that they have said that their ARG has nothing to do with Valve Games. https://twitter.com/SurgeonSim2013/statuses/350549872459522048 09:38, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Given up Sorry but its so ridiculous why they AREN'T REVEALING ANYTHING about this game! Seriously though, it must be the most wanted game ever but they don't even bother to put fan's minds at rest and reveal SOMETHING or even confirm they BOTHERING to work on this game. I mean its nearly been 6 years, that's the length of the Half-Life 2 development! I mean really? And come next year is TEN years since Half-Life 2's release. I don't want much, just a little something to let us know. I don't even care if they released a small DLC or a few extra missions, just to continue the storyline and finally move it along. How can we end it off with Eli Vance's tragic death, but have to wait all this time for a proper follow up? Just tell us something Valve, teasing your fans who have been standing by and waiting patiently is wearing a bit thin. Its not even funny anymore. I hope they lose the fans of Half-Life as they are just messing everyone around with constant delaying and dodging questions. 21:54, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Black Aperture When you go to Black Aperture it says .../3... does this mean anything?http://www.black-aperture.com/[[User:Alyxvance73|Alyxvance73]] (talk) 21:53, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Half-Life 3 on Steam...I'm not holding out any hope Just found this on Steam through google...it seems to be genuine Steam but if I search HL3 on Steam it doesn't show up. Anyone? http://store.stearnpowered.com/app/246720/ --Donovan-j-charlie (talk) 21:00, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Its says "stearnpowered" not "Steampowered." Its fake. --SuperMario2 (talk) 21:10, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :And I can't believe I didn't notice that considering I read it 3 times looking for something such as that, thanks for pointing it out --Donovan-j-charlie (talk) 15:24, August 21, 2013 (UTC) HL3 White House petition I wonder if a White House Petition would get their attention? Petition the White house to get answers on Half-Life3. :) http://wh.gov/l4H6Z ````WekivaSprings 17:18, October 1, 2013 (UTC)Half Life 3 tradmarked? 17:18, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I just saw that a Half Life 3 tradmark was filed by Valve. Link: http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=688589 Half-Life 3 and Portal 3 trademark It has been confirmed that the Half-Life 3 trademark is fake. But still no news on wether the Portal 3 is real or not. Does anyone have any news on this? I'd prefer to hear only news on the latter. --JordanaBrewsterFAN 17:58, October 10, 2013 (UTC) HL3 E3 2017? I think VALVe will make a surprise reveal of the game on 2017's E3. Marc122 (talk) 17:43, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Latest news about "Half Life 3 not in development" ~ The last news is completely false. There wasn't any interview with Gabe Newell, and the article of Master Herald was based on Motoring Crunch, a famous spam / clickbaiting site. Please, delete it. Thanks. :Done!— A-06 (talk) 12:37, December 30, 2014 (UTC) HL3 on Valve's webpage So, Half Life 3 showed up as a slide on Valve's website. It redirects to the Steam Store webpage but i think thats because a page for the actual game isnt on the store yet atm. Anyone know what this could mean? Builderman1q2w3e4r (talk) 02:17, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Edit: I found out that the link is ' http://store.steampowered.com/app/540 '. Dunno what that means, but i do know its not just a direct link to the store. Builderman1q2w3e4r (talk) 02:23, June 17, 2015 (UTC) :You may have noticed that the webpage upon which the HL3 logo appears is "valve.software" while Valve's actual site is at "valvesoftware.com", where the HL3 slide is not present. Probably a hoax. 02:30, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Goddamnit. Some things are too good to be true, i guess. Builderman1q2w3e4r (talk) 02:38, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Computer and Videogames links So a lot of the sources point to ComputerandVideogames.com, which seems to have died sometime in the past few years and just forwards to Gamesradar.com now, but none of the articles seem to be preserved. We may want to hunt down alternative sources. A lot of their scoops seem to have been from Edge magazine, but all the archives I've found online only go up to 2007 sadly. UndeadScottsman (talk) 01:54, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :Found three C&VG references, added Wayback Machine archive links to each of them.--Quenz (talk) 03:20, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Chet Faliszek on VR and Half Life 3 links Hi, what do you think about adding this part of Chet Faliszek's talk on VR? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8Ea6NqxnY4#t=35m54s At 35 minutes 54 seconds there's a little hint about Half Life 3, which "Is not going to be on VR"— :I don't think it's hinting about HL3, there will always be someone asking about it, the immediate "NO" as a response seems like a way to evade the question, and I think it should not be taken seriously.—A-06 (talk) 11:07, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Found two new pieces of info, but both articles don't cite their sources. This from January 7, claiming that Valve is putting Half-Life 3 on hold for a release of Left 4 Dead 3 in 2017, "according to reports", but they don't cite any sources. I haven't played Left 4 Dead 2 yet, can someone confirm if these are just old L4D2 screenshots? Maybe the article has some relevance if they're new. And then there's This and this, claiming that Edward Norton is rumored to star in a Half-Life 3 film, "according to sources", again, not citing any. All three of these just seem like terrible examples of journalism. Is it accepted to just make claims without providing a source? Is there some kind of 'good journalism' database that I can check these sites against? Unless I find something more solid, I'm not going to add this info to the article, and I suggest noone else should either.--Quenz (talk) 02:53, January 10, 2016 (UTC) I don't know whether the recent "leak" should be included Here's what I'm talking about. It feels very genuine. It has been confirmed that it's all a hoax, but, and I don't mean to go all conspiracy, it's possible that Valve told them to lie about it, right? It's a lot of information to summarize and I don't really feel like doing it's likely that it's a hoax. It's just that I feel like a lot of the stuff in this "leak" feels very real and could very well indicate, well, the future of the Half-Life series. Anyone else have any thoughts on the matter? One last thing, VNN apparently thinks it's fake.--Quenz (talk) 07:18, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Concept art similarity with Mainspring cover Has anyone noticed the striking similarity between the third concept art for Half-Life 2 Episode Three released (File:Borealis_Advisors.jpg) and the cover of the first edition of the clockpunk science fiction novel Mainspring released 2007? The third EP3 concept art was released in 2008. The two concept arts released before it, in 2007, are similar in setting and style, but the real striking similarity is between the third concept art and the the Mainspring cover. The HL3 concept art and the Mainspring cover are not made by the same author. TorNyan (talk) 14:26, August 21, 2017 (UTC) :On second thought, maybe they are not all that similar. It is probably just a coincidence. TorNyan (talk) 14:51, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Wrong info in the article In 1999, the domain half-life3.com is registered under the same details as half-life2.com, with Valve cited as the contact.6 The URL used to redirect to The Orange Box website but now returns a blank page. This information is wrong. half-life3.com displays a blank page only when adblock is enabled. When disabled, it looks something like this: --Kurodake (talk) 13:26, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Gonna answer this: probably because the domain expired. --TenCents (talk to me!) 23:05, November 22, 2019 (UTC) Rename page? Considering we now have confirmed news about the next Half-Life game and actually some solid info on what exactly happened to Half-Life 3, calling this "The Future of the Half-Life Series" seems a bit redundant, but it is still a useful documentation of the 12-year hiatus. Would it be more appropriate to call this something like "Development of the next Half-Life game" or "The Half-Life Hiatus" (maybe not that)? --TenCents (talk to me!) 23:05, November 22, 2019 (UTC) :I agree it should be renamed, but I'd actually go with "Half-Life 2: Episode 3" or "Half-Life 3." A lot of the info on the page pertains to the development/hints of these games one way or the other, though the VR rumours could be put on the Alyx page.--Hawki (talk) 13:09, November 26, 2019 (UTC) I don't know why Episode Three doesnt have its own page, I mean Episode Four has one. AlmightyDino (talk) 19:44, November 26, 2019 (UTC)